


Losing our minds

by ONEeyedRabbit03



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bad Jokes, Break It, Buckle up, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fix It, Forgive Me, Help, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need coffee, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lovely, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Naughty, Not What It Looks Like, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Olivia Ruby, One More Time, Peter is a Little Shit, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Plot Twists, Possible Character Death, SWAT, Skyfall, Stronger, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, bad guy, better, birthright, buy it, criminal, dont stop, dontatme, faster, harder, i musta forgot you cant trust me, i used songs from Loki edits to tag this, i would say slow burn but it isnt, if you think infinity war was terribly put together then read this, imsohurt, jagged plot, jasminestopbeingadipshit, like the legend of the phoenix, me too, not anymore flesh out the door, outoforder, pleasesendhelp, plot holes, quotingvine, rewrite it, so is doctor strange, talk dirty, tetris - Freeform, the bird is the word, the tags are worse than the story, this is what missing someone feels like, this story is like a mix n match game, use it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONEeyedRabbit03/pseuds/ONEeyedRabbit03
Summary: it doesn't hurt that bad, quit complainingmind mind, oh i think I've lost my mind.(Might become a fanfic but for now it's following an oc with depersonalization in a Alice and Wonderland like setting





	Losing our minds

Sorry it's short-

"I don't want to be your backup plan." Oliver set down her phone, standing quietly. She looked around in confusion. Where was she? She grabs her jacket and walks out of her room into the hall. 

        "He-Hello?" She called out looking around. 

She went down the right side of the hallway, looking at every door. The whole building was a new age industrial design and made mostly of metal. "H-hello?" She knocks on one of the doors.

It opens automatically and she peeks into the room. Nobody. She walks over to the elevator and got in, as if by instinct she presses the top level. 

"Odd." She mumbles and shakes her head. It all felt familiar and she knew where she was, but she couldn't quite grasp it.

It stopped a few floor before hers and a man stepped in. "Hello little elf~" The blonde smiles and steps in. 

She looked him over and it clicked. "Hello Thor, where are you headed?" She was in Avengers tower with all her friends. Everything is okay.

"To the kitchen. Shouldn't you be watching my brother?" He asks.

She freezes up for a second. "I-i-....I need to talk to To-my dad~" 

"You seem to be a bit nervous, is something the matter?" He asks with concern in his voice.

She rubs her arm ".....just, i woke up outside of myself again....but i'm better now- I should really get to work." She pressed the floor that the god of mischief was being kept on. 

Thor watches her quietly, until she gets out of the elevator. 

"Seeya~" She waves and he disappears behind the closed doors.

 

It was dark, really dark, except for the bright lights in Loki's holding chamber. He was asleep, laying on the small bed they had given him. The sight was comical to Oliver actually, the tall Asgardian god, curled up so his head and feet weren't hitting the boards. "Loki~" She whispered and walked up the steps to the platform his chamber was on. "Wake up~" She said a little louder. He stirred, but didn't get up. She knocked on the glass and the lights turned green. She walked through the glass, going over and shaking him. "Wake up Loki~" She sits on his bed besides him. 

"Yes, mortal?" He opens his eyes.

She smiles softly at him and pushes the hair away from his face. "Would you like anything? I have to go to Madeleine's house today, so I can go to the store." She stands up, walking out of the cell and knocking on the glass again. The lights turn a warm fluorescent yellow and the glass is solid again. 

"I suppose you could grab me another book~" He sits up.

"Okay, nothing else?"

He shakes his head then turns over, going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of us are bruised on the inside.  
> But no one can see that so cover it up with flowers and excuses  
> ___________________________________________  
> I promise everything will be okay, don't worry. I will be here for you.


End file.
